L'Histoire De Ma Vie
by Eclat-d-Etoile
Summary: <html><head></head>Comment une journée peut-elle faire basculer l'histoire de toute une vie ? Comment une rencontre peut tout changer ?</html>


**Disclamer :** Certains endroits n'appartiennent à personnes, certains à moi et certain à JKR. Il en est de même des personnages. :)

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages :** Draco M. et OC

Bonjour ! Je vous présente ma première fiction, c'est juste un petit OS inspiré par une photo que j'ai prise. Certaines choses sont un peu anachroniques et j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas... Je fais aussi pas mal de fautes, mais j'espère qu'après l'avoir relu un certain nombre de fois, il n'en restera que des minis ne dérangeant pas la lecture.

Bref ! J'espère que vous allez aimer et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :3

- Eclat d'étoile

* * *

><p><strong>10 Avril 1999<strong>

Les premiers rayons du soleil frappèrent mes paupières closes, parant mes rêves d'une lueur doré. Tout étincelait. Mes cauchemars si noir d'il y a quelques instants implosèrent. Le paysage de la forêt, il y a quelques instants sombres et angoissante, se charma de milles et unes couleurs, changeant l'horreur en merveille. La brume se dissipa, les troncs des arbres prirent une belle couleur brune, recouverte de part et d'autres par des tâches vert vif dû au lichen et à la mousse. L'herbe incolore et terne se transforma en une herbe chlorophyllienne, parsemé de petites fleurs multicolores aux pétales délicats. Les grosses racines qui précédemment se tendait sur mon chemin dans l'espoir de me faire tomber se transformèrent en d'accueillant siège.

La scène continua de s'illuminer, puis elle explosa, la lumière satura chaque recoins, à croire qu'un dieu était en train de prendre sa forme originel... Et je dû admettre qu'il était temps pour moi d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce nouveau matin. Le soir précédent, j'avais oublié de fermer les volets, tant bien que la lumière irradiait dans ma chambre. Mes yeux protestèrent à la venu de tant de luminosité, mais mes lèvres s'éclaircirent d'un authentique sourire. Je rouvris mes yeux qui s'étaient refermé et explosa de rire. Ce genre de rire libérateur et heureux, ce genre de rire que je ne sais plus produire.

J'envoyais valser ma couette, _l'__Î__le du Destin_ décrivit une magnifique courbe avant de s'écraser sur mon bureau, mon rire s'arrêta net et un petit cris m'échappa. Mon cœur rata un battement, rien ne m'est plus précieux qu'un livre. Les livres pour moi sont l'équivalent de l'anneau pour Gollum, du Dragon pour la Dame et de la Dame pour le Dragon. En gros, les livres c'est ma vie. Mon livre qui précédemment était posé sur ma couette était à présent sur mon bureau. J'avais eu de la chance, il s'était posé sans grand dégât à cheval sur les deux bouquins qui l'avait précédé et sur mes cours de maths. Plus de peur que de mal. Mon cœur avait alors repris son rythme normal. Je parcouru ma chambre du regard, comme tout adolescent de 17 ans normalement constitué, bien que je n'étais pas un adolescent normal, non, je vivais dans l'imagination. Pas l'Imagination avec un grand I, à mon grand damne, seulement l'imagination normal, celle qui est accessible au commun des mortels.

Reprenons, ma chambre était dans un bazar indescriptible, les murs remplis de posters et de photos. Seul le mur opposé à la porte était épargné. Ce n'étais pas un mur, mais une bibliothèque. Dedans se côtoyais Pierre Bottero, J.R.R. Tolkien, Rick Riordan, C.S. Lewis, Veronica Roth, Suzanne Collins et bien d'autres encore. Les six que je viens de citer sont mes auteurs favoris, des dieux.

Mon regard coula vers ma table de nuit recouvertes de livres, je pus quand même apercevoir les chiffres rouges de mon réveil indiquant 7h17, c'était un samedi... J'étouffai un bâillement, mais le temps dehors m'incitait à sortir. J'enfilai donc rapidement des habits, avalai un rapide petit déjeuner, laissai ma main courir sur un bout de papier que j'épinglai au frigo à l'attention de mes parent, puis je m'enfuis.

J'habitais au bord de l'Eden, vous savez la rivière au nord de l'Angleterre... Non, tant pis. C'était tôt le matin je ne croisais que quelques joggeurs. L'eau vive courait, bondissante et joyeuse. Des gouttelettes s'élevait pour retomber aussitôt, les vagues allaient lécher la plage de caillou et de verre poli, les arbres étendait leurs branches vers le ciel, offrant aux bourgeons la possibilité d'éclore. Le soleil paraît tout de ses couleurs chatoyantes, un rossignol chantait dans les banches d'un cerisiers, au fragiles et précoces fleurs rose pastel. Le ciel bleu azuréen était dépourvu de ces bouts de cotons que l'on appelle nuage.

Je descendais vers la rivière, vers cette arbre couché blanchi par les rayons incessant du soleil, trop haut pour que quelconque vagues puissent l'atteindre. Cette arbre fidèle au poste depuis des années, celui ou j'ai appris à connaître Ethan, celui ou m'a vie à vraiment commencé... Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais...

**5 mai 1992**

« Ma chérie, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

- Rien ! Vas te faire foutre !

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Tu pleure, je suis ta mère, je dois t'aider !

- Tu peux pas comprendre ! Alors fous moi la paix ! »

[…]

« Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? Comment t'as fait pour rentrer, la porte était fermé !

- J'ai ce qu'on appelle un double des clés, jeune fille. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu pleure, que tu cours t'enfermer dans ta chambre, après m'avoir copieusement crié dessus...

- Maman, tu peux pas comprendre, j'ai treize ans, je suis grande.

- J'ai eu ton âge tu sais... L'âge des premiers amours, du début de l'adolescence.

- Me parle pas d'amour ! L'amour c'est de la merde, juste une illusion destiné à nous donner la force de procréer.

- Tu as treize ans, ce n'est pas trop l'âge de procréer, comme tu dis. Puis l'amour, bien qu'illusoire, comme tout sentiment est l'une des bases de la vie.

- Comment t'as fait ?

- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

- Pour tomber amoureuse d'un mec qui t'aime ?

- Je suis d'abord beaucoup tombé amoureuse, je suis sorti avec des personnes qui m'aimaient et que je n'aimais pas, des personnes que j'aimais et qui ne m'aimait pas. J'ai fait mes propres expériences, puis j'ai trouvé ton père.

- T'avais quel âge ?

- La première fois que je suis tombé amoureuse ? Douze ans, je m'en rappelle encore, un petit brun au grand yeux bleus. Très beau, son visage est resté, mais son nom est parti.

- Non...

- Non, quoi, j'ai vraiment oublié son nom. Et pour finir ma phrase, J'avais dix-neuf ans quand j'ai rencontré ton père.

- Dix-neuf ans... six ans encore à attendre... Je peux sortir ? Me balader au bord de l'Eden, l'eau me calme, promis je saute pas dedans... Il est cinq heure et demi, j'ai pas de travaille pour demain. S'il te plaît !

- Hum... Je sais pas...

- Maman ! Je serais rentré avant six heure !

- Promis tu saute pas dans l'eau et t'es là à six heure ?

- Promis ! Je t'aime ! »

[…]

« Hey, toi en bleu, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? C'est mon arbre !

- C'est le miens, je me suis assise la première fois dessus à cinq ans.

- Et t'as quel âge maintenant ? Douze ?

- Treize.

- Merde, j'avais six ans quand je me suis assis dessus la première fois...

- Et... ?

- J'ai treize ans, comme toi... Attend tu me rappelle quelqu'un...

- …

- Chut, je cherche !

- …

- Chuuuut ! Je sais ! T'es la meuf qui aime Harold !

- Ta gueule ! J'l'aime pas !

- Pourquoi tu répond comme ça dans ce cas là princesse ?

- Parce que ça me saoule tous les gens qui me disent ça !

- Tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu, et entendu... Tu ne m'as sûrement pas vu... En même temps, personne ne me voit jamais, sauf les potes. Les meufs me voient pas, tu dois être un extraterrestre pour me voir !

- C'est vrai je t'ai jamais vu avant... Tu traîne avec Harold ?

- Ouai, c'est mon meilleur pote, un con, mais mon meilleur pote. Je suis pas dans ça classe, je suis un artiste, donc comme tout artiste qui se respecte, je fait du théâtre, du dessin, de la musique...

- T'es en section art ?

- Ouai.

- Et tu le connais comment Harold ?

- Il étais dans ma classe en maternelle et en primaire.

- Ok...

- Princesse Alien est à cours de question ! Moi j'en ai une, je sais que c'est ton banc, mais depuis 7 ans que chacun d'entre nous vient régulièrement, en tout cas moi, on ne c'est pas vu... On peut peut-être partager ?

- Ouai, je viens presque tout les jours et je ne t'ai jamais vu...

- Moi aussi, mais tard la nuit ou tôt le matin, je dessine et prend des photos, la nature est tellement plus belle de nuit ou à l'aurore...

- On est pas tard la nuit... Ni tôt le matin...

- Nan, on est en début de soirée, mais j'en peux plus mes parents sont encore en train de se crêper le chignon...

- Mon pauvre... J'ai de la chance les miens s'entendent bien...

- Mais Harold t'as envoyé bouler, comme les trois-quarts des meufs du collège. T'inquiète un jour il tomb'ra amoureux et sortira vraiment avec quelqu'un qu'il aime. T'as de la chance, il aurait pu jouer avec toi comme il l'as fait avec Mira...

- Il ne l'aimait pas ?

- Ni elle, ni Laura, ni Kara, ni aucune des personnes avec qui il est sortit... En même temps on à treize ans, l'amour c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il frappera à la porte...

- Dis pas ça, l'amour on le vit à tout âge...

- L'amour amoureux, que quand on est grand, là c'est qu'une impression. Bon j'me tire, il est six heure et demi et je dois préparer le repas si je veux pas mourir réduit en cendre par ma mère ! Je suis sûre qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de faire un fricassé de moi ! A plus Princesse Alien !

- Merde ! J'avais dit à ma mère que j'étais là a six heures ! Bon bah à la prochaine...

- Ethan !

- Quoi ?

- J'm'appelle Ethan ! A plus je vais dois courir maintenant ! »

[…]

« On avait dit six heures, je me suis inquiété !

- Papa n'est pas rentré ?

- Il s'occupe de refaire la toiture, une tuile c'est détaché à cause du vent l'autre nuit. Tu faisais quoi ? J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse, j'ai failli devenir folle d'inquiétude !

- Désolé maman, j'ai rencontré un pote du collège et on as beaucoup parlé... J'ai pas vu l'heure passer...

- Tu ne refais plus jamais ça, maintenant va te laver les mains et met le table. »

**10 Avril 1999**

Ma rencontre avec Ethan avait tout changer, on étais devenu ami, je traînais avec lui, et avec Harold, l'amour que j'éprouvais envers ce dernier n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Ethan était le frère que je n'avais jamais eu, j'étais la sœur qu'il n'avait lui non plus pas eu. Harold était celui qui m'étais destiné.

Je regardais l'Eden, plongeant mon regard dans les courbes changeantes des vaguelettes. La pression sur mes épaules manqua de me renverser en arrière.

« Salut Princesse Alien !

- Thanou !

- T'es levé tôt aujourd'hui !

- Et oui et oui... Le soleil brille que veut tu !

- T'as pas ton appareil avec toi ?

- J'suis pas là pour prendre des photos...

- Pourquoi t'es tout rouge, quel fille, autre que moi à fini par te remarquer et par te demander de sortir avec toi ?

- Ça fait deux trois ans, que j'ai un fan-club de greluche qui ne remarquent que moi je te ferais dire...

- Je sais, j'avais remarqué, elle passent leur vie à m'emmerder ! Nan, sérieusement, la dernière fois elle m'ont engueuler parce que je t'ennuyais à toujours tourner autour de toi !

- Je sais, c'est moi qui leur ai dit ! Nan, mais vraiment, avoir une Princesse Alien sur le dos toutes la journée c'est vraiment chiant ! A croire qu'il y a sept ans t'as décidé de me pourrir la vie entière ! »

J'explosais de rire. Rien que pour ça j'adorais Ethan, ses yeux vert pétillant de malices, il passait son temps à me charrier et à se plaindre de moi. Sachant que je faisais la même chose, on étais ex-æquo !

« Porte Nawak ! Moi je suis très gentille !

- Confond pas tout, je suis le gentil, t'es la méchante !

- J'ai le cheveux blonds platines et t'as les cheveux blonds foncé ! Je suis représentative de la lumière et de la bonté !

- Argument non recevable, les yeux sont le miroirs de l'âme, les miens sont vert émeraudes et les tiens bruns sombre ! Je suis une pierre précieuse et toi un tas de boue !

- T'as la peau plus bronzé que la mienne... Noirceur...

- Tu triche t'es Albinos !

- C'est même pas vrai, j'ai pas les yeux rouges !

- C'est les vampires qu'ont les yeux rouges, on est pas dans Twilight ! Moi aussi j'adore lire, mais je ne crois quand même pas que la magie existe ! Donc niet la Gwendalavir, les demi-dieux, les vampires et tout !

- T'es vraiment con ! Les albinos aussi ont les yeux rouges ! Et je crois à la magie si je veux !

- Mais les grains de poussières restent des grains de poussières, pas des fées !

- T'y croyait au fait... Avant...

- Oui, avant que mon père se casse et que ma mère se suicide, si les fées existaient, elles l'auraient sauvée ! Elles auraient évité ses disputes sans fin ! Elles auraient tout arranger.

- Désolé...

- Pas grave, je les aimais pas de toute façon... Ma seul famille c'est toi, Harold, Mara et toute notre bande de petit fou... Et mamie aussi !

- Je la kiffe ta mamie, elle croit aussi que les fées existent !

- Pourquoi tu me pose jamais la question ?

- Quel question ?

- Celle que tu veux poser...

- Je sais pas, je vois pas de celle que tu parle...

- Joue pas à ça avec moi, je sais que tu veux la poser depuis le début, à chaque fois qu'on en parle !

- Arrête de parler par énigme, on dirait Jilano !

- J'aime pas quand t'es comme ça...

- Comme quoi ?

- Quand t'as peur de me blesser...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne...

- Nan, pourquoi tu dis que tu voudrait avoir sauvé ta mère, empêché ton père de partir ? Et surtout pourquoi tu dis toujours que tu les aimes pas ? Je veux la réponse du savant, en premier... »

C'était notre truc depuis qu'on avait lu Le Pacte des Marchombres, les réponses au questions difficiles, on les scindait toujours en deux, ça rendait les choses plus simples...

« La plus difficile en premier, parce que même si je les aimais pas c'était mes parents, mon rêve depuis que je suis gosse c'était d'avoir une famille soudée, comme la tienne... Quand mes parents sont mort ce rêve c'est envolé. En plus, j'ai beau pas les aimer, ce sont mes parents.

- Celle du poète ?

- Parce que l'Homme ne se comprendra jamais, parce que l'Homme malgré tout ce qu'on dit de la liberté et prisonnier des frontières de son cerveau. L'Homme cherche à savoir, le sage cherche à comprendre car plus il apprend plus il comprend qu'il ne saura jamais. Le sage est le seul homme libre, il n'as pas d'âge, il s'envole par les petits trous de lumières percé dans la douce prison qu'est son cerveau. C'est petites ouvertures c'est l'imagination, l'imagination est ouvert par la lecture. Je me considère comme sage, toi aussi, mamie aussi, mais je n'en connais pas d'autres. C'est sagesse de croire en une entité auquel personne ne crois, car ça nous permet d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde, de comprendre, mieux. Et je voulais comprendre, je veux toujours comprendre, comment de l'éducation apporté par ma grand-mère est pu sortir un homme aussi abject que mon père... Tu comprend ?

- Je crois. Mais par contre les chevilles elles gonflent pas trop ? « je me considère comme sage... »

- Tu ne sais pas faire ma voix ! Et non, je ne suis pas vantard, je ne suis pas non plus un faux modeste, pour reprendre les mots de Chiam, j'ai seulement conscience de ma propre valeur...

- T'as bien raison !

- Je sais que je suis beau, comme toi tu sais que tu es belle. Je sais que je suis un artiste très doué, comme toi tu sais que tu es un génie.

- Je ne sait rien du tout, celui qui croit savoir n'apprend plus !

- Je te dis que tu sais, tu ne crois pas savoir, tu sais.

- Tu me saoule, t'apporte toujours la réponse que je t'aurais donné !

- Je sais, je sais... Ou nan, je sais pas, mais je vais apprendre, c'est encore mieux !

- Tu connais le mot apprendre !?

- Non et oui, pas au sens ou tu l'entend, toi non plus tu ne le connais pas très bien non plus...

- C'est chiant tu me connais vraiment trop bien ! »

Mais le fait qu'il me connaisse si bien avait un revers, je le connaisse aussi bien qu'il me connaissait... Ça me permettait aussi de savoir qu'il tentait vainement d'essayer de noyer le poisson. Noyer le poisson... Expression amusante quand on y pense, surtout au bord d'une rivière remplie de poisson...

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Parce que t'essaye de noyer le poisson au bord d'une rivière...

- Quoi !?

- Oui, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, qu'est ce que tu fous là sans crayon ni papier, sans appareil photo ni trépied, sans aucun instrument te permettant d'émettre un son ?

- C'est compliqué... Faut que je te parle...

- De quoi ?

- De quelque chose dont j'aurais dû te parler depuis un petit moment déjà... »

Mon cœur s'affola, peut être Madeleine (la grand-mère d'Ethan avait un problème), ou... Nan, pas de ou, ce ou allait tout gâcher... J'adressais une prière silencieuse au ciel, implorant dans ma tête tous les dieux grecs, romains, égyptiens, dieu unique etc, qui me venait à l'esprit... « Pitié, qu'Ethan ne soit pas... »

« Je suis amoureux... »

NAN ! Bordel nan ! Mon cœur se brisa, je venais de perdre un frère. Mara me l'avait dit, elle m'avait prévenu que l'un d'entre nous finirait par succomber au regard de l'autre. Dans ces plans elle avait aussi prévu que l'autre se rende aussi compte qu'il aimait l'autre... Le problème avec moi c'est qu'Ethan était un frère, rien de plus, rien de moins, juste un frère, mon frère. Je l'aimais, mais je n'en étais pas amoureuse. Les paroles prononcés lors de notre première rencontre me frappèrent... « L'amour amoureux », je les comprenais à présent...

« …

- Chut, Princesse Alien, c'est assez dur comme ça, ne me coupe pas !

- Dé...

- Chut... Donc je suis tombé amoureux, ne t'inquiète pas, pas de toi, mais je crois que t'aurais préféré ça...

- Maisdequialorsunedecespoulesremplissanttabassecour ?

- Quoi ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas me couper, mais là je m'inquiète, j'ai pas compris ce que t'as dit...

- J'ai dit : mais de qui alors ? Une de ces poules remplissant ta basse-cour ?

- Nan, je crois que j'aurais préféré ça, et toi aussi...

- Tu m'inquiète là... Y a quoi de pire qu'elle ?

- J'aime un mec, je suis gay... »

Je l'avais fixé un long moment sans comprendre, pourquoi est-ce-qu'il avait eu autant de problème à le dire, il savait que je n'étais pas le genre de personne à être homophobe... Je détestais ce mot d'ailleurs, mot horrible, les homophobes n'ont pas peur, il sont juste intolérants, c'est pas une phobie, mais de la connerie...

« Tu peux m'expliquer ou est le problème, je pige pas... Je peux te dire qu'aimer un mec c'est pas pire que d'aimer une des poules qui te suivent ! Tu sais très bien que je m'en fous royalement. Gay ou pas, tu reste Ethan, mon frère, mon meilleur ami...

- Il est pas la le problème... Il est que le mec que j'aime...

-... Ne t'aime pas... Désolé...

- Arrête de me couper... Il m'aime, je l'aime...

- Tout est parfait alors. Je le connais ? »

Ethan posa sa main sur ma bouche, je ne pouvais plus émettre le moindre son, c'était la première fois qu'il coupait comme ça le flot continue de mes paroles. La surprise m'empêcha de réfléchir et d'anticiper ce qui allait arriver...

« Oui, tu le connais, il te considère comme sa meilleure amie... »

Grande inspiration.

« C'est Harold...

- Harold ? C'est une blague ?

- J'aimerais bien...

- Désolé faut que je m'éloigne, un peu... Je t'adore Ethan, je sais que toi aussi, j'aimerais tellement me réjouir, mais je ne peux pas... De la même manière que toi tu ne pourrais te réjouir si je te disais qu'Harold et moi on est ensemble. Ça fait une heure qu'on parle, cinq ans qu'on se connaît et que je te considère comme mon frère. Je sais donc que quand tu est stressé, tu pars toujours 1 heure avant ton rendez-vous. En traînant avec toi, j'ai appris à connaître très bien Harold, je sais que quand il est stressé, il arrive toujours avec une quinzaine de minute de retard. Je sais donc qu'il ne va pas tarder... Je sais aussi que je ne supporterait pas de vous voir ensemble... On se voit demain midi chez Madeleine, comme tout les dimanche. N'invite pas Harold, tu sais que si il vient, moi non. Tu sais aussi que je ne veut pas t'imposer de choix, je n'ai juste pas le pouvoir de vous voir tous les deux sans mourir. Envoie moi un SMS pour me dire ce que tu veux faire. »

Je déposais un rapide baiser sur sa joue et partis le long de la grève. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues... J'entendis au loin le cris d'Ethan « Princesse ! Fait pas de conneries ! Je t'aime et on va trouver une solution ».

Ses mots résonnèrent en moi, voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé Princesse, en tout cas Princesse sans Alien qui suivait immédiatement. Mes larmes formaient un voile opaque devant mes pupilles et je commençais à déraper. Je fini par m'étaler par terre, une violente douleur irradia de mon menton. Mes pas m'avaient menaient à la « plage des verre polis ». Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'y étais pas aller.

**3 juin 1987**

« Joyeux anniversaire Léo !

- Merci !

- Pourquoi tu fais ton anniversaire ici ?

- J'aime bien cette plage, elle est belles avec toutes les couleurs. Non ?

- Magnifique, pourquoi t'as invité que des filles ?

- J'ai invité mes amoureuses.

- Ça fait beaucoup...

- Oui, mais la plus importante elle est pas encore mon amoureuse.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle qui sera mon amoureuse pour la vie !

- Pour la vie ?

- Oui.

- C'est qui ?

- Toi, tu veux bien être mon amoureuse ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne partage pas.

- Attend-moi cinq minutes. »

[…]

« C'est bon !

- Qu'est ce qui est bon ?

- Je leur ai dit qu'elles ne sont plus mes amoureuses !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que maintenant, tu peux être mon amoureuse !

- Tu me promet que je ne devrais pas te partager ?

- Promis.

- Dans ce cas là, oui.

- Je suis heureux maintenant, j'ai réussi la première partie de ma vie, j'ai trouvé mon amoureuse pour toujours... »

**28 Mars 1991**

« Léo, tu m'as dit de venir.

- On déménage.

- Quoi !? Mais je veux pas partir !

- Nan, on déménage, papa, maman, Elena et moi.

- Mais tu peux pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- T'es mon amoureux pour toujours je te rappelle.

- Quand je verrais du verre poli, comme ça, je me souviendrais de toi et je pleurerais.

- Moi, je reviendrais jamais sur cette plage ! C'est là ou tu est devenu mon amoureux et c'est là aussi que tu me dis au revoir ! C'est horrible.

- On se retrouvera un jour ! Je dois y aller ! »

**10 avril 1999**

Et encore des larmes, beaucoup trop de larmes, Léo, mon premier ami, celui avec qui j'ai fait mes premiers pas, le fils de la meilleure amie de maman. Je ne l'avais jamais revu, jamais reparlé. Il était partit, loin, trop loin. Nos parents ne s'étaient plus jamais reparlé, une petite dispute à la con.

Et ce verre, ce verre multicolore qui étincelait au soleil et qui n'avais en rien perdu de sa beauté. Je cherchais celui qui m'as fait cette légère entaille au menton. Légère entaille qui diffusait une douleurs sourde et constante. Légère entaille qui faisait beaucoup moins mal que mon cœur dont les morceaux étaient éparpillés aux quatre vents. Peut-être que cette plage est en faite un cimetière, les morceaux de verre, débris de rêves et de cœur brisés. D'histoire terminé, de sacrifices avoués et inavoués, de toutes ces petites choses qui font que la vie est horrible.

Il y avait un enfant qui me regardait du haut des escaliers descendant à la plage. Les avais-je descendu. Non, j'avais trébuché, roulé le long de la pente. Je devais vraiment être dans un état déplorable. L'enfant a tourné la tête, croisé le regard d'une mère que je ne pouvais voir. Il attendait son approbation. Je sus le moment exact où elle lui a donné. Il retourna sa tête, ses pieds décolèrent du sol, pour revenir se poser sur les marches, puis à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide, beaucoup trop dangereux il a couru, ses petits pieds ne prenant que le temps d'effleurer la marche avant de se propulser de nouveau en l'air.

Un voile suivit le mouvement de l'enfant, des cheveux, long très long, prolongés par une robe. Elle pas il.

Elle atterrit aérienement sur le sol, provocant une certaine surprise de ma part. Puis elle essaya de trouver un morceau de verre de chaque couleur. Son sourire atomisait tout autour d'elle. Elle respirait le bonheur, l'amour et la joie. Peut être qu'en fait c'est morceau de verre c'était des petits bouts de bonheur, ce bonheur qui rend la vie si belle.

J'aimais Harold, mais Ethan était mon frère. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé qu'il trouve le bonheur, beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de fois. Les trois quarts de mes rêves. Le derniers étant réservé à Harold.

Qui avais-je été pour lui hurler dessus comme ça. Lui qui m'avait toujours soutenu quand quelque chose n'allait pas dans ma petite vie parfaite. Moi qui n'avait même pas pu lui faire profiter pleinement de ce petit moment de bonheur dans sa vie malheureuse.

*bipbip*

« Allô.

- Princesse ? J'appelais juste pour savoir si tout allait bien pour toi.

- Super ! T'inquiète c'était juste le choc. Maintenant tout vas bien ! T'es avec Harold ?

- Euh... Oui.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelle alors espèce de mollusque ?

- Désolé... Je voulais pas te faire de mal, juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Tu vas raccrocher ce téléphone dès que j'aurais fini de dire ce que j'ai à te dire. Tu as la chance de sortir avec l'un des mecs les plus extraordinaires de la planète. Vous êtes tous les deux dans un endroit idyllique, sans personne autour de vous ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'appelle ta pote ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de profiter à fond de ce moment, d'être poli et donc de demander des excuse à Harold pour avoir perdu un temps fou à parler avec moi. Puis comme moi je suis poli, tu lui dit bonjour de ma part ! Et tu l'invite à manger dimanche, j'envoie un message à ta grand-mère pour lui dire de faire à manger pour une personne de plus. Kiss ! »

*bip*

Je lui raccrochais au nez sans le moindre remord. Mes larmes coulaient toujours. J'aimais Harold, mais Ethan méritait, beaucoup plus que moi, d'être heureux. Je ferais un effort demain. Et si vraiment ça n'allez pas, je trouverais un prétexte pour rentrer chez moi.

L'enfant souriant était toujours là, elle se rapprochait de moi. Elle portait une robe rose fuchsia, robe qui voletait autour de son petit corps mince. Ses long cheveux blonds, raides et fin que le soleil embrasait, sont entraîné dans une course folle par le vent formant comme un voile doré autour d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu pleure ?

- Je suis triste.

- C'est quoi être triste ?

- C'est un truc que tu ne connaîtra jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est nul.

- C'est quoi nul ? Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour dire que quelque chose et nul. Et quand je demande ce que c'est il me disent quelque chose qui n'est pas bien. Mais tout est bien !

- T'as raison. Tout est bien, mais on s'en rend pas forcément compte sur le moment.

- Tu pense ?

- Oui.

- Moi je trouve que tout est bien tout le temps.

- Comment tu t'appelle ?

- Léna.

- Joli prénom. Tu me rappelle une autre petite fille. Une petite fille qui m'as fait pleurer et vivre avec elle.

- Qui ?

- Eijil.

- Je te présente Doudou ! »

Elle m'avait tendu une peluche d'une 20aine de centimètre. La tête grosse, au visage grotesque me regardait, elle le tenait par certains de ses poils, ils étaient long et recouvrait toute la peluche. Malgré la mocheté de la chose je souris, devant la beauté de l'innocence, devant ce que les mots ont dessinés.

« Magnifique ! T'as qu'elle âge ?

- 7 ans.

- T'iras loin Léna, très loin...

- Merci. Tu es gentil, il ne faut pas pleurer. Il faut rire tout le temps. Tiens.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un morceau d'étoile qui te fais trouver le bonheur autour de toi.

- C'est un morceau de miroir.

- C'est bien ce que je te disais.

- Je dois aller retrouver ma maman. Peut-être qu'on se reverra un jour. Au revoir »

Je la regardais s'éloigner. Pas à pas. Moi aussi j'étais comme ça... Avant.

Je tournais machinalement ce petit bout de verre, ce petit bout d'étoile comme elle à dit. Peut-être qu'elle à raison. N'importe qu'elle personne mature n'écouterait pas les dires d'une enfant. Mais moi, je crois que les fée existent, qu'il y a des mondes parallèles aux notre. Pourquoi n'écouterais-je pas une enfant, dont les dires résonnent dans mon âme. Dont l'âme brille tellement qu'elle ne peut appartenir qu'à une personne bénie par les fées.

Acier.

Je me retournais. Rien que du verre, multicolore, mais pas de gris brillant.

Acier.

Je me retournais de nouveau. Rien, rien que du verre, translucide et coloré.

Acier.

Cette fois je ne me retournais pas, c'était dans le miroir, le morceau d'étoile.

Disque d'acier entourant un cercle noir.

Ce miroir est magique, le rapprocher, de mon œil, pour mieux voir. Je n'y voyais que le reflet chocolat de mon iris.

Disque noir, entouré d'acier lui même entouré de noir.

Un œil. Mais pas le miens.

« _C'est quoi ce bordel !_

- Qui parle ?

-_ On à pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt interdite les mecs !_

- Ethan, Harold, c'est pas marrant. Vous êtes caché où, je vous vois pas ! Y a pas de cachettes !

-_ Ethan, Harold... Vous inventez des noms maintenant ! __Et des noms de Moldus en plus ! __Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Pansy, sortez immédiatement de derrière ces arbres._

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule ! »

*poum*

« _Petrificus totalus_ »

Le miroir renvoya une vive lumière rouge je fermais les yeux. Ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

« _Hom__enum revelio..._

- Quoi ?

- _Bordel, y a personne. C'est qui qui parle ?_

- Ok, c'est pas toi Ethan...

- _Bien sur que non que je suis pas Ethan ! Je suis Drago, Drago Malefoy._

- Euh...

- _Merde ! Saleté de bout de miroir, ça coupe en plus !_

- Le principe du verre cassé...

- _Oh c'est bon ! T'es dans le miroir ?_

- Je dirais plutôt de l'autre côté.

- _De l'autre côté ?_

- Oui, j'ai un espèce de bout de truc tout cassé. C'était quoi les éclats de lumières tout à l'heure ?

- _Des sortilèges tu veux que ce soit quoi ?_

- J'en sais rien moi, des laser...

- _C'est quoi des laser ?_

- T'habites dans une grotte ?

- _Pardon ?_

- Désolé, mais tout le monde connaît les lasers... C'est des trucs qui font de la lumière.

- _Ok, t'es à quel école ?_

- Goode High School. Et toi ?

- _Poudlard. Ça à un nom d'école de Moldu ton truc !_

- De Moldu ?

- _Oui, de Moldu, tu sais les gens qui ne sont pas comme nous._

- Comme nous... ?

- _Oui ! Les gens qui ne savent pas faire de magie ! Mais c'est toi qu'a vécu dans une caverne ma parole !_

- Nan, je suis juste une Moldue comme tu dis. Tu est un fé ?

- _Un fé !? C'est quoi ce truc ? Je suis un sorcier, depuis plus de 100 génération ma famille se transmet un sang-pur sans une once de Moldutisme dedans ! Et je suis à Serpentard._

-Ah...

- _Comment on arrête ce truc, j'ai pas de temps à perdre à parler avec une Moldue ! _»

*ploc*

« _Merde __!_ - Merde ! »

Une goutte de sang en provenance de mon menton s'écrasa sur l'éclat de verre. Le monde s'enflamma, un noir profond, un vrai noir, coupé par des éclats de rouge recouvra ma vision, mon corps s'affala sur les éclats d'étoiles multicolore, grain de sable de cette plage de verre.

La lumière revient, elle éclaira la scène de mon rêve matinale. La Forêt, mais pas celle de mes cauchemars. Enfin si, mais la belle, printanière et lumineuse. Un détail pourtant avait changé. Un homme, de dos. Une veste grise tirée sur ses épaules musclé, un pantalon de la même couleur. Des cheveux blonds que la lumière rendait blanche. Les mains crispées battant le côté de ses cuisses. Une plus crispée que l'autre, enfermant un bout de bois très élégant dans sa main.

L'homme se retourna lentement, sûrement. Des yeux gris acier dans un visage émacié, une bouche fine tiré d'un fin sourire cruel, le port de tête haut et arrogant. Ses yeux, dénigrant le monde.

Faiblesse.

De nouveau acier dur et inattaquable. Enfin de face... Je pus admirer son uniforme impeccablement ajusté. Une cravate verte et argent, assortie à la broche à emblème de serpent. Serpent comparable à son bras qui se détendit d'un coup.

« Avada Kedavra »

La baguette explosa, des bouts de bois volèrent en tout sens, de nouvelles entailles apparurent sur mes joues, le visage de l'homme, Drago, en était aussi couvert.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi ma baguette à explosé ?

- Peut-être qu'on est à Narnia et qu'Aslan ne veut pas que tu utilise ta magie...

- C'est quoi Narnia, c'est qui Aslan, puis on est pas dans ton lieu bizarre, on est juste dans la forêt interdite, okay, elle est bizarrement ensoleillé, mais bon.

- Narnia est un monde parallèle au notre. Certaines personnes peuvent y accéder, d'autres non. Aslan le gouverne. C'est quoi la forêt interdite ?

- La forêt qu'il y a côté du château.

- Du château, quel château ?

- Poudlard... A ouai, j'avais oublié, t'es une Moldue»

*Rowaaar*

« C'était quoi ça ?

- Un monstre, laisse moi faire. Je suis un sorcier très puissant.

- Très puissant peut-être, mais sans baguette encore plus ! »

Il me lança un regard à glacer le sang, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder là-dessus. Le rideau de bruyère, se déchira et une horreur, a côté duquel les mutations génétiques d'Hunger Games passeraient pour chien en peluche nous bondit dessus.

Un hurlement terrible sortit de nos bouches et nos pieds entraînèrent nos corps dans la direction opposé au monstre.

Espoir vain.

Comment lutter contre une bête de cinq tonne, haut comme un Brûleur, venimeux comme un Ts'liche, aussi déterminé qu'un mercenaire du Chaos à la recherche de « l'Enfant de la Prophétie ». La Chose sauta donc sur le dos de mon nouvel ami très antipathique.

Courir, mettre le plus de distance entre moi, petite fille faible et la Chose.

Faire demi-tour.

Revenir.

Elles aussi ont un jour été faible, Ellana peut-être pas, mais les autres. Elles ont continué, Elles se sont battus, Elles ont fait des sacrifices pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Elles sont mes héroïne... Ewilan, Lucy, Tris...

Mince sourire face à ma bêtise...

Le bien du plus grand nombre, non, bien sûr que non, mais le bien d'une personne, une seule petite misérable personne que je ne connais pas et qui me déteste déjà pour d'obscure raison.

Bondir.

Atterrir sur le dos de la Chose.

Se dire qu'on pourrait faire de son poil la couverture la plus douce au monde.

La Chose m'avait sentit et commençait à ruer. Son cou était fin, serpentin même. Seul point d'accroche, je m'y cramponnais, le serais, à tel point qu'au bout d'une minute la créature s'affala.

Morte.

J'avais tuer une créature vivante, moi. Un gémissement en provenance du corps parvenait à mes oreilles.

Drago !

Je l'avais oublié lui... Je me précipitais pour l'aider, il était heureusement seulement coincé sous une patte du monstre. Le dégager fut difficile, mais tant bien que mal, on y parvint.

Ses yeux gris me toisèrent. Me détaillèrent, de bas en haut, un air cruel sur son visage marmoréen. Horrible dans son attitude, magnifique dans sa stature. Beau et cruel. Désirable et inaccessible.

« Je me débrouillais très bien sans toi.

- J'ai vu ça, c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé te débrouiller seul... Dire merci te tuerais ?

- Merci.

- De rien, ce fut un plaisir. Tu as dit que tu connaissait, on va où maintenant ?

- Je sais pas.

- Tu ne connais pas donc.

- Je connais sans connaître. De toute façon je sais TOUT !

- Celui qui croit savoir n'apprend plus.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. On prend quel direction ?

- Le nord, par là. »

Le chemin s'annonçait difficile. Le sol était jonché de ronces et des racines saillaient de partout. Plus on avançait, plus la forêt devenait sombre et l'air rance. Je revenais dans la forêt de mes cauchemars.

Drago avançait à grand pas et je peinais à ne pas me laisser distancer. Les racines semblaient s'enrouler autours de mes pieds, l'air devenaient de plus en plus chaud et l'ambiance de plus en plus froide et angoissante. Des bruits se faisaient entendre de parts et d'autres. Chaque pores de ma peau laissaient échapper de la sueur. Je n'étais pas la seul, dans les ténèbres de la forêt, les minces raies de lumières passant à travers l'épais feuillage des cimes rendaient le cou de Drago légèrement brillant.

Un rire profond, glaciale, se fit entendre, il provenait de partout, et ne s'arrêtait pas. Drago revient en arrière et nous nous mirent dos à dos. Le rire s'arrêta, on entendaient nos cœur battre à grand coup dans nos poitrines. Le silence était pesant.

« Écoute Moldue, on est ensemble ici, et je crois qu'il faut qu'on fasse équipe, ça nous donnera peut être une chance de survivre...

- Si on peut survivre ici...

- Oui, je pensais que c'était la forêt interdite... Mais apparemment non...

- Pourquoi une forêt serait-elle interdite !?

- Parce qu'il y a des monstres dedans...

- Des monstres pire que ça ?

- Heu... Non, juste des centaures, des géants, des acromantules...

- Des acromantules ?

- Oui, des grosses araignés...

- Okay, et c'est tout ?

- Et d'autres trucs, mais pas aussi dangereux, même Hagrid aurait eu peur du chien...

- Hagrid ?

- Le garde-chasse de Poudlard, un demi-géant qui n'as jamais appris à se raser.

- Un demi-géant ? Mais il n'est pas dangereux ?

- Nan, il est bien trop bête pour ça.

- Bête ?

- Oui, maintenant tu vas arrêter de reprendre mes mots pour poser des questions à la con, il est bête car il pense que tout est inoffensif, puis je l'aime pas. »

Explosion de rire, nerveux.

« Tu... Tu ne l'aime pas... donc... il est bête ?

- Tu trouve ça marrant ?

- Plutôt oui, si à chaque fois que quelqu'un n'aime pas quelqu'un celui-ci est bête, tout le monde est bête sur la planète... »

Drago reprit son chemin sans m'adresser la paroles. Il s'attendait sûrement à des excuses mais il n'en aura pas. Il est bête parce qu'il ne l'aime pas ! Heureusement que la bêtise ne tue pas.

Drago accéléra le pas, il courait et je ne pouvais le suivre, un hurlement provint de la direction qu'il avait prise. Je me dis qu'il devait être tombé dans un piège et que je devrais être prudente. Je réfléchis et me dis qu'il serait plus intelligent de grimper dans les arbres. Les ramures étaient de toutes façon si proches que je ne pouvais pas tomber.

L'écorce de l'arbre que je décidais d'escalader était poisseuse et collante, sur le moment, je vis plutôt ça comme une bonne nouvelle, cette colle naturelle m'empêchant de tomber. Quand j'arrivai en haut de l'arbre, mon sourire se fana, mes affaires étaient totalement fichus. Je me mis à espérer encore plus fort de sortir de ce monde.

Je continua à avancer vers la source des cris, qui revenaient à intervalle régulier. Je finis par arriver à la fin des arbres, une clairière aux formes chaotiques m'empêchant de continuer. Drago était encercler par des petits bonhommes bedonnant, aux cheveux gars, aux nez épatés, aux bouches à la forme grotesque... Des nains de jardin. Je me demandais quand même ce qui le faisait crier comme ça, il n'avaient pas l'air méchant.

Sourire.

Oups, effectivement, je compris soudain pourquoi Drago criait, les nains de jardins avaient deux rangés de dents, pointus, jaunâtres avec des bouts de... de... de chairs coincés entre elle.

Le chef ouvrit la bouche, et tout les autres nains qui jusque là piaillaient se turent.

« Humain, comment est tu arrivé jusqu'à la forêt des âmes ?

- La forêt des âmes ?

- Oui, c'est ici.

- Je sais pas, j'ai regardé dans un miroir et... Zioup...

- Répond la vérité, où est-t-elle ?

- Elle qui ?

- La libératrice !

- La libératrice ?

- Celle qui croit et donc qui voit, celle qui sauvera notre monde.

- Celle qui sauvera votre monde ?

- Oui, tu dois la connaître la prophétie dit qu'elle pose toujours des questions mots.

- La prophétie ? Des questions mots ?

- Avant le monde regorgeais de magie, les Vivants jugeaient l'intérieur, puis vient le temps des Hommes, ceux qui ne savaient plus voir, il ne regardaient que ce qui pouvaient être vu, leurs yeux bien que plus clairs que tout ceux connus étaient désespérément aveugle. Certains mariages Fés/Hommes eurent pourtant lieu, les rejetons de ces couples devinrent sorciers, au fils des générations certains perdaient leurs magie, d'autres la gardaient, puis des générations plus tard, des descendants de ceux ayant perdu la magie la retrouvaient. Un jour, une partie de ses Hommes, des sorciers et des pas sorciers décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux d'éradiquer tout ce qui étaient moches et semblait dangereux. Des créatures bonnes et mauvaises se retrouvèrent donc en chemin pour la forêt de l'oubli. Un des hommes tenta pourtant de sauver les Créatures. Toutes, un Homme sans pouvoir, un Homme tout simple. Il ne pouvait faire face à autant de magie. Il lutta et lutta, empêchant aux meilleurs créatures le passage vers la forêt de l'oubli, les enfermements dans la forêt des âmes. La mort vient à lui, mais dans un dernier souffle il donna la Prophétie. _Quand l'eau aura coulé que les rivières ne seront que des souvenirs, que le Monde ne sera que souvenirs, une enfant arrivera, blessée jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, mais courageuse, douce et gentil. Ouverte, elle verra, dans chaque nuage du ciel, la plus belle des choses. Elle répondra par questions-mots et viendra accompagnait de celui, par qui le sang vous à isoler, ils vous sauveront et le ciel du Monde luira à nouveau sous les rayons du vrai soleil. _

Tu dois être le descendant de celui qui nous à exiler, où est l'enfant aux questions mots ?

- Je... Je... Jenesaispas »

Le nain grimaça, mais je me rendis compte que je devais être cette enfant de la prophétie, je sauta de l'arbre et me plaça devant les nains.

« Je suis ici »

La bêtise ne tue pas...

Vu le regard des nains, peut-être que si en faite.

« Bienvenue, madame ! »

En faite non, il avaient l'air vraiment gentils en fin de comptes avec leur grand sourire et leurs joues rouges.

« Relâchaient le sorcier borné ! La madame questions-mots et là, elle va nous délivrer !

- Euh... Je suis censée faire quoi pour vous délivrer ?

- Tu devrais savoir...

- Bah... Réunis toutes les créatures de la forêt...

- Toutes !? Même le Serpachin ?

- Le Serpachin ?

- Un chien au pelage soyeux et au cou de serpent, on les à tous éradiquer, sauf un, c'était la seule espèce méchante ici... Et encore, avant ils étaient gentils, mais la forêt les à perdus...

- Euh... Je crois que j'ai tué le dernier. Réunis toutes les créatures.

- Vous êtes forte, il me faudra une heure pour réunir tout le monde, et deux heure pour voir tout le monde ici. Reposez vous. »

Je laisse les nains s'éloignaient, ils partirent en tout sens, et je décidais d'aller m'asseoir au bord de la clairière. Je me dirigea donc vers le plus grand des arbres, dont les racines formaient des sièges.

Drago était déjà là.

« Pars pas.

- Pardon ?

- Excuse-moi, j'ai été détestable.

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rend compte ?

- Oui, l'histoire des nains m'en à fait prendre conscience...

- Ah... C'est bien.

- Je suis une personne horrible je sais, mais laisse moi une seconde chance... S'il te plait.

- Bien sur.

- T'as de la chance, t'as tout ici, t'es celle qu'on attend comme la lettre à onze ans, celle qui va les sauver, moi je suis le sang de celui qui les à fait prisonnier.

- La lettre à onze ans ?

- Oui la lettre pour Poudlard... Désolé, j'avais oublié que t'étais une Moldue... Toute façon ça change rien, t'as tout gagné et moi j'ai rien...

- Dis toi que je sais absolument pas ce que je vais faire...

- Tu sais pas comment les sauver ?

- Bah non...

- T'as pourtant l'air.

- J'en sais rien ! Mon monde ça à toujours été les livres, les livres avec de la magie, pas la vraie magie !

- Tu te débrouille pourtant pas mal jusque là, c'est toi qui à tuer la chose bizarre, qui m'as sauvé la vie, deux fois...

- Mais je sais pas faire de magie.

- Y a un vieillard, que je détestait, un vieillard, qui disait que le plus fort des pouvoirs était l'amour...

- Pourquoi tu le détestait ?

- Parce que mon père le haïssait...

- Tu fais tout comme tes parents ?

- Mon père était mon seul modèle sur terre...

- Et maintenant ?

- Ce sont ceux que mon père haïssait qui depuis 1 ans n'arrêtent pas de me sauver la vie... Potter, Granger, Weasley, toi, Moldue...

- Peut-être qu'il c'est trompé...

- Qui ?

- Ton père, peut-être que lui aussi à été conditionné par ses parents, peut-être qu'il ne faisait qu'appliqué ce qui lui à été expliqué...

- Oui... Mais moi, pourquoi je change ?

- Parce que tu apprend à connaître. Tu viens déjà d'admettre en posant des questions que tu ne savais pas tout, c'est un très grand pas...

- Toi tu sais tout...

- Nan, mais j'apprends, toujours plus, j'apprends en premier lieu que je ne saurais jamais et que je ne cesserai donc jamais d'apprendre...

- Où t'as appris ça ?

- Dans les livres...

- Dans les livres ? On croirait entendre Granger !

- Peut-être que dans les livres, dans l'imaginaire on apprend plus que dans les cours.

- Granger apprend ses livres de cours par cœur...

- Alors elle n'apprend pas beaucoup.

- Peut-être... T'as trouvé ce que t'allais faire ?

- Non...

- Dors, mon père dit toujours que dormir permet de trouver la solution.

- Dans ce cas là réveille moi lorsqu'ils seront tous là... »

Un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche arriva vers moi, je m'étais endormie, mais Drago m'avait réveillé, et je m'étais de nouveaux assise entre les racines de l'arbre.

Dormir ne m'avait pas aidé. L'homme arriva.

« Bonjour, je suis Albus Dumbledore, rappelle toi que l'Amour et la chose la plus puissante qui soit. Rappelle toi aussi ce que Léo t'as dit. »

Et il repartit comme il était venu.

**11 mai 1989**

« Tu viens, on fait un truc en amoureux !

- Y a que les adultes qui disent ça Léo...

- Nan, y a moi aussi, vient on se fait une fondu au chocolat avec des fraises et des bananes...

- Des fraises et des bananes ?

- Oui !

- Mes fruits préférés d'amour de mon cœur !

- Haha ! Mais l'amour il vient pas du cœur mais de l'âme...

- De l'âme ?

- Oui, c'est maman qui l'as dit.

- Alors mes fruits préférés d'amour de mon âme ! Mais on s'en fout, on va manger ! »

**10 avril 1999**

Ma tête heurta violemment l'écorce de l'arbre.

« Allez on se réveille ! A croire que t'as pris une potion de sommeil !

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Debout, tous les gentils petits monstres sont là.

- Tu m'as pas déjà réveillé ?

- Non, j'ai du me faire violence pour ne pas m'endormir, et pour ne pas te réveiller non plus... T'avais l'air tellement agitée dans ton sommeil... Sauf à la fin, t'étais heureuse à croire que t'avais pris une potion d'allégresse...

- T'aurais pu dormir, ils nous aurait réveillé... »

« Le sorcier était trop passionné par vous regardez dormir »

Je relevais la tête pour voir à quel corps la voix grave ayant parlé appartenait. Un minotaure ou du moins un monstre approchant se dressait devant moi, imposant, couvert de fourrure, ses yeux rouges luisant comme de la braise.

« Il ne reste que les gentils, il ne reste que les gentils, il ne reste que les gentils » me répétais-je en boucle dans la tête.

Le minotaure s'éloigna et je ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement. Je me tournais vers mon compagnon, il avait les joues d'un beau rouge tomate. Le rire enfla dans ma gorge jusqu'à exploser.

« Apparemment, j'ai raté la blague...

- Désolé, t'es juste tout rouge...

- Même avec un sortilège de chatouillis, je ne ris pas autant...

- Désolé, tu m'as vraiment regardé dormir ?

- …

- Ok, vu la couleur de ton visage, d'ailleurs comment tu fais pour être aussi rouge, ça ne peut être que vrai... »

Apparemment je l'avais vexé car il était partit en direction du groupe de monstre devant lequel il fallait que je fasse... Que je fasse quelque chose dont je n'avais pas la moindre idée...

« Drago ! Attend !

- Quoi ?

- Désolé, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, c'était juste trop bizarre...

- Content pour toi... »

Il était vraiment vexé et je me sentais mal pour lui. Il avait tellement changé en l'espace d'une dizaine d'heures.

« Madame, si vous venez, vous pouvez nous expliquer le plan pour repartir dans le Monde et quitter la forêt des âmes... »

Au mot âme mon cerveau eu un déclic, l'Amour et le plus puissant des pouvoirs, l'Amour est dans l'âme. Un plan commença à se former dans mon cerveau.

« Il faut encore que je vois deux trois trucs avec mon ami, dans une vingtaine de minutes, ça devrait être prêt. J'aurais aussi besoin du plus petit et du plus gentil des enfants que vous ayez, quelqu'un que tout le monde aime...

- Vous voulez lui faire quoi ?

- Rien de méchant, je vous le jure...

- S'il doit mourir pour nous sortir de là je refuse !

- Il n'est absolument pas question de mort !

- Dans ce cas là, je vous confie ma fille ! Linette ! Viens ici ! »

Une petite fille naine au grand yeux verts innocent, au joues rouge pomme, aux lèvres rosés et au long cheveux bleus et bouclés arriva vers moi.

« Viens, on va voir Drago...

- Tu vas me faire du mal ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! »

On se dirigea lentement vers le coin ou Drago se tenait.

« Partez !

- Excuse moi, ils ont... on à besoin de ton aide...

- Ah, et qu'est ce qui te dit que je vais vous aider ?

- Parce que tu est quelqu'un de bien, mais aussi un peu égoïste, et si tu veux sortir de là faut les aider. »

J'expliquai alors mon plan à Linette et Drago, les questions que je posais à la fillette apportait les réponses auxquels je m'attendais. La petite fille à l'entente de ce qu'elle allait faire devenait de plus en plus pâle et je me haïssait pour ce que je lui demandais de réaliser.

Le plan était parfait et les vingt minutes s'étaient écoulés. Je pris la main droite de Linette et Drago sa main gauche. Nous montèrent tous ensemble sur un rocher. Ma gorge s'assécha au fur et à mesure. La main de Linette se serra dans la mienne, elle avait confiance en moi. Je pouvais le faire.

Doute.

Ultime doute.

« Bonjour, comme vous le savez Drago et moi sommes ici pour vous sauver. Vous avez sûrement remarqué, que votre histoires ne racontait que la vérité, sauf une partie de l'histoire, dans l'histoire originelle, seul les bonnes créatures sont exilés dans la forêt des âmes, puis une partie d'entre elles devinrent mauvaises. Celles qui étaient plus sensible à la cruauté devinrent de plus en plus méchantes, les autres de plus en plus gentille. »

**11 mai 1989**

« Beurk ! Elle est vraiment mauvaise cette fraise !

- C'est que les autres sont délicieuse !

- Quoi !?

- Bah oui, l'équilibre...

- L'équilibre ?

- Oui, l'équilibre, c'est l'Univers, quand il y a quelqu'un de très gentil il y a forcément quelqu'un de très méchant pour contrebalancer...

- Pardon ?

- Oui, il y a dans tout le monde du gentil et du méchant, il faut juste veiller à montrer le gentil...

- Et si quelqu'un n'est que gentil ?

- Alors il y a quelqu'un qui n'est que méchant.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est l'équilibre.

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Nan, c'est comme dans l'âme, il y a de l'amour et de la haine.

- L'équilibre...

- Oui, l'équilibre

- C'est beau.

- Je sais »

**10 avril 1999**

« La forêt des âmes bouleverse l'Équilibre intérieur pour créer l'Équilibre extérieur. En chacun de nous il y a du bon et du mauvais, en chacun de nous dans le Monde, pas dans la forêt des âmes... Dans la forêt des âmes certains deviennent gentils d'autres méchants. Mais dans la forêt des âmes, les âmes restent et ne partent pas, le mal reste quelque part dans cette forêt. Pour revenir dans le Monde chacun va devoir retrouver l'Équilibre intérieur. Chacun d'entre vous va devoir absorber en lui la même dose de haine que celle d'amour qu'il porte en lui. Linette va commencer en absorbant la plus grosse des âmes haineuse. Ce processus va être dangereux, comme pour vous tous, car l'Amour va devoir triompher. Si la Haine triomphe vous vous retrouverez dans la forêt de l'oubli. Si vous gagnez, vous vous retrouverez là ou vous avez disparu, sur une montagne bordant l'un des lacs du Connemara, une montagne où il n'y a que quelque randonneurs, mais faites tout de même attention à ce qu'ils ne vous voient pas... »

Linette se concentra, elle sera les lèvres, et comme je lui avait dit plus tôt, elle appela mentalement son âme contraire. La clairière s'assombrit, l'air devint glaciale. Puis Linette vacilla et devint de plus en plus blanche, puis ses yeux devinrent orage. Un sourire se dessina peut à peu sur ses lèvres et elle explosa de rire. Ses prunelles reprirent leur couleur d'origine, ses joues redevinrent rouge et l'atmosphère se réchauffa. Puis elle disparu.

La troupe disparate, jusque là silencieuse explosa en cris de joie, puis chacun son tour vint à côté de nous sur le rocher pour affronter la Haine. Tous triomphèrent, avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Deux heures plus tard, il ne restait que Drago et moi sur le rocher.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est toi le sorcier...

- C'est toi la magicienne qui à résolu le problème... »

Une lumière éclatante commença à briller en provenance de la bordure des arbres.

« Bonjour, je suis O'Shellan, le protecteur des âmes. Je vous ai fait venir ici pour réaliser ma prophétie. N'oubliez pas que l'Amour et la Sincérité sont les choses les plus puissantes en ces lieux. »

La lumière s'éteint comme elle était venue.

« Quoi !? Drago, t'as compris quelque chose ?

- Faut... Faut que je te dise...

- Qu'est ce qui faut que tu me dise ?

- Tais toi... Que j'ai beaucoup appris ici. Plus de choses que dans toute ma vie. Ici, j'ai appris ce que c'était que de se sentir utile, vraiment utile, j'ai appris à aider les gens,à devenir tolérant, à devenir vraiment gentil. Et j'ai appris qu'Albus Dumbledore était vraiment beaucoup plus intéressant que je le pensais, plus intelligent, plus sage. J'ai appris ce que c'était que l'Amour. Je suis tombé amoureux en moins d'une journée... Je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille qui à risqué sa vie pour me sauver peut de temps après que j'ai tenté de la tuer, je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille qui ne passe pas son temps à satisfaire le moindre de mes désire, d'une fille avec qui je peux parler, mais qui ne juge jamais. Je suis tombé amoureux de la fille la plus courageuse, intelligente, compréhensive, adorable que l'on puisse imaginé. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

- …

- Pourquoi tu pleure ?

- Tu dis des choses tellement belles... Tu sais quoi ? T'es un con, mais moi aussi je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, car tu es beaucoup plus que tu ne laisse paraître, beaucoup plus que plus. Tu as tellement changé en une journée, mais que va penser ta famille... Une Moldue...

- Je m'en fous, je t'aime... »

Laissant ses mots en suspens, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant et faisant disparaître le monde autour de moi. Je sentais peu à peu son corps s'effacer, au prix d'un effort surhumain, je détacha mes lèvres des siennes et en un dernier souffle, je souffla mon prénom, qui jusqu'ici avait été secret.

J'ouvris les yeux assise sur la plage de verre, les yeux dégoulinants de larmes. C'était le crépuscule, la mort du jour. Mes parents ont du s'inquiéter. Qu'importe maintenant je suis en paix avec moi même.

Un hurlement strident déchira alors mes tympans.

« Maman ! »

L'Eden c'était soulevé, une personne trop proche du bord, ce bord glissant, une chute, les courants, la mort. Cette mort qui laisse les personnes éplorés sur le rivage. Une petite fille cette fois là, une petite fille à la robe rose fuchsia.

Léna.

Je couru, vers elle, elle allait vouloir sauter, sauver sa maman. Mais moi, je sais qu'il est trop tard. C'était pareil pour la mère d'Ethan. Morte. C'est juste une réalité qu'il faut admettre.

« Léna ! Viens ici !

- Je dois sauver maman !

- On ne peut plus rien faire, elle à rejoint la Sérénissime !

- Mais...

- Eijil s'il te plaît !

- D'accord. Maman m'appelait comme ça avant. Tu peux la sauver ?

- Non.

- D'accord...

- Pleure pas Eijil, ou plutôt si, mais viens dans mes bras. Il est où ton papa ?

- Je le connais pas. Il est partit, il ne voulait pas de moi. Y a que Maman qui voulait de moi... »

**29 Juin 2001**

« Vous acceptez donc de prendre Mlle Léna Beauchêne sous votre tutelle ?

- Oui, ça fait deux ans que je m'en occupe.

- Elle devient donc officiellement votre fille. »

**1 Septembre 2003**

« Tout vas bien ma belle ?

- Oui ! Je vais devenir une sorcière !

- Je suis heureuse pour toi !

- Pourquoi tu pleure Mam ?

- Parce que tu vas me manquer.

- Je reviens à Noël ! »

Drago, il était lui aussi venu sur ce quai, pour aller dans cette école. L'Amour est éternelle. Il me manquait, à chaque secondes qui passait je revoyais son visage, ses yeux surtout, puis la douceur de ses lèvres.

« Au revoir Eijil ! Envoye moi un hibou quand tu arrive ! »

Finalement je ne m'étais pas trompé. C'était une fée, ou un truc tout comme.

**10 Avril 2004**

« Salut Princesse Alien !

- Salut Ethan, Harold n'est pas là ?

- Nan, il doit travailler. Faut que tu rencontre son collègue il est trop cool !

- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

- Harold et moi on va faire se marier. Pas comme un vrai mariage, juste une fête, avec des amis, et avec toi, qui fera le curé.

- T'es sérieux !?

- Que veux tu, mon seul objectif dans la vie est de lui passer la bague au doigt. »

**11 Avril 2004**

« Bonjour, je suis Léo, le collègue de Harold.

- Léo,...

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait ! »

**26 Août 2089**

« Mamie ? Pourquoi tu t'es jamais marié ?

- Car l'homme que j'aime n'est jamais venu.

- Et Léo ?

- Quoi Léo ?

- Il était toujours chez toi avant sa mort.

- Il a eu une femme.

- Mais il te connaissait avant.

- Oui, mais quand on c'est retrouvé, nos cœurs avaient déjà été donné à quelqu'un d'autre. »

La pièce commença à danser devant mes yeux, qui eux se fermaient inexorablement.

« Mélinda »

Tout bascula.

J'étais à présent assise sur une pierre dans la forêt des âmes.

« On se retrouve enfin mon amour. »

Nos mains se lièrent, vers un avenir heureux à deux.

**27 Août 2089**

« _Melinda Weatherhigh,_

_25 Mars 1982~ 27 Août 2089_

_Puissent les fées veiller sur ta destinée_ »

Léna se tenait debout, devant la tombe, elle venait d'enterrer pour la deuxième fois sa mère une larme glissa sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Elle ferma les paupières pour les retenir.

Les ouvrit.

« _Melinda Weatherhig__h & Drago Malefoy,_

_25 Mars 1982 ~ 27 Août 2089 – 5 Juin 1980 ~ 27 Août 2089_

_Parce que les fées ont lié nos cœur par l'Amour _ »

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

J'espère que vous avez plus... N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :3

- Un petit éclat d'étoile qui vous aime !

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Une Bavarde :** Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille Review ! La grande réflexion philosophique du moment où je l'ai écrit x). Ma vision des choses sur les histoires est vraiment celle que j'ai, et j'ai extrêmement peur de la perdre et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour exprimer ce que je ressens face au livre et à la beauté de leur contenu. Je sais que ces histoires n'existent pas vraiment, mais d'un certain point de vue elles sont réelles. Elles sont toujours là autour de nous, dans nos tête est dans nos rêves. LA phrase qui résume ça est dite par Albus Dumbledore : "Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ?". Cette phrase résume tout. Les histoires que j'ai lu m'ont construite autant que les heures passé à l'école. Elles m'ont appris des milliards de choses que je n'aurais jamais appris à l'école. Tu as parfaitement raison, il ne faut jamais les oublier, car derrières chaque phrases de n'importe quel auteur, il y a un sens caché, qui n'est pas forcément visble, mais il est là et on le comprend sans le chercher, du moins j'en suis persuadé... =3


End file.
